Juste une photo de Toi
by EveJHoang
Summary: Je te hais.J'ai bazardé toutes tes affaires, j'ai brûlé toutes nos photos.J'ai gravé ton nom dans ma chair à l'encre noire.J'ai donné tes toiles à l'hosto.Je ne joue plus de Chopin, maintenant.Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est juste une photo de Toi... OS AU


**Titre:** "Juste une photo de Toi..."

**Auteur: **Eve J Hoang...

**Pairing:** HPxDM...

**Rating: **M...

**Disclaimer: **Ok, ok, ils sont pas à moi ! Vous êtes contents ? C'est JKR qui gagne du fric sur leur dos, pas moi... dur la vie, hein ? Ah, et la chanson... bah c'est de Matt Pokora. Ouais. J'avoue tout. J'aime pas, d'habitude, mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise. Quand les Muses nous rendent visite, on crache pas dessus !

**Dédicace:** A Mimie. Parce que je me suis arrêtée net en plein milieu de l'un de ses chapitres pour pondre cette HORREUR ! Mais j'y peux rien, fallait que ça sorte...

Et puis à _Lui_, aussi.

Parce que lui aussi, il est parti aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Pourquoi le morceau m'a percutée, à votre avis, je vous ai dit que j'aime pas Matt Pokora en temp normal, putain...

Pourquoi j'ai pas eu droit à une photo de _Toi _?...

.

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

_**"Juste une photo de Toi..."**_

.

.

Assis sur ce banc de velours, me voilà, une fois de plus, à broyer du noir.

Pire.

A me laisser crever. Vraiment.

Vous ne me croyez pas, peut-être ?

Je n'ai plus la force de soulever ce couvercle d'un noir luisant, plus la foi de toucher ce clavier. Moi qui aimais tant en jouer, de ce piano…

Pour mon bon plaisir.

Et surtout… oui, surtout pour _Lui_…

Je ne dors plus, la nuit. Assis devant ce piano laqué noir, éclairé seulement de l'éclat moqueur de la lune et de l'écran de la télévision, je reste là.

Prostré.

Il est quatre heures du matin. Un clip passe. Un clip pourri d'un chanteur pourri que je connais pas plus que ça. Un beau gosse qui vend du cul à bas-prix.

Oui, je suis médisant.

Et je vous emmerde.

Pourtant, le chanteur a beau être pourri… ses paroles me pourfendent telles une hallebarde. Touché. En plein dans le mile.

Ça fait mal, putain…

_« Si on faisait un flash-back, qu'on revenait en arrière_

_Pour te rappeler ce que tu me disais,_

_Qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à redevenir poussière_

_Au final, tout ça, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air… »_

Ah non, putain, pas le flash-back.

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de _Lui_… je veux l'oublier.

Il m'a fait trop mal. Il m'a menti.

Il m'a trahi.

_Lui_…

_« J'ai le cœur en vrac, et si je dérape c'est_

_Parce que t'es parti aussi vite que t'es arrivé_

_Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi_

_Maintenant… »_

Putain, ça y est, ça revient. Toutes ces conneries. Tout ce qu'il est…

Tout ce que je suis.

Je suis médecin urgentiste. Ou j'étais, je ne sais plus trop. J'avais une petite vie bien peinarde, je méprisais mes internes, je les descendais au plus bas, je draguais les infirmières et me faisais rarement rembarrer. J'ai un appartement immense avec un plafond à quatre mètres de haut et des moulures sur les murs, des lustres en cristal, un décor luxueux, et je roule en Aston Martin Black Carbon.

Je suis jeune, riche, j'ai un boulot intéressant et toutes les femmes que je veux, et surtout, je ne suis jamais en rade de clopes… j'ai la belle vie. J'avais la belle vie.

Sauf qu'il est arrivé.

_Lui_, c'était qu'un gamin. Un petit jeune, un petit con. Il avait dix ans de moins que moi. C'était un beau gosse à la con, de dix-huit ans révolus, qui aimait bien faire des conneries.

Et il a déboulé dans ma vie.

Sur une civière, à l'entrée des urgences.

Oh, rien de bien grave. Il s'était juste planté en moto, ce con. Il était bourré comme un polonais dans ses meilleurs jours, et il roulait sans casque.

Il a juste failli crever, ce débile.

Mais non, monsieur s'en foutait, il se fendait bien la poire, il sentait même pas le sang qui lui dégoulinait de la tronche.

Sa gueule d'ange déchu.

Il a atterri dans mon existence paisible comme une moumoute sur la soupe aux choux, et je suis certain qu'avec une ou deux bouteilles de whisky de plus dans le pif, il aurait volontiers fait un concours de pets sous la lune, tiens.

Ouais, une ou deux bouteilles.

Vous le savez bien, que les jeunes de nos jours sont tous des alcooliques notoires… bah lui, il était pire qu'aucun autre. Bien pire.

Avec le taux d'alcoolémie qu'il avait dans le sang, il aurait dû claquer trois fois, mais non. Monsieur le débile était toujours partant pour aller draguer des minettes en boite.

Je l'ai détesté dès le premier regard. Il était tout ce que je n'étais pas, tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté.

En fait, je le hais.

Trois jours plus tard, il a échappé à la vigilance de l'infirmière en chef, et il s'est barré. Les infirmières et les internes l'ont regretté, elles étaient sous le charme, ces connes. Moi, je me suis juste dit « bon débarras ».

Je ne supportais pas sa gueule d'ange fracassé.

Un mois plus tard, alors que je l'avais complètement effacé de ma mémoire, enfoui sous des tonnes de responsabilités, il a encore déboulé, avec sa tronche de dépravé. Il débarquait avec une nana dans les bras, il nous gueulait de la sauver.

Gros con.

Evidemment qu'on l'a sauvée, on n'allait pas la piquer.

Débile.

Un collègue m'a devancé, il s'est chargé de sa copine, et je me suis retrouvé à m'occuper de lui. Il avait encore la tête fracassée, et il avait des coupures plein les mains.

Pendant que je lui faisais ses trois points de suture sur l'arcade, il m'a raconté qu'il l'avait trouvée en train de se faire embarquer par un bande de connards, alors il a volé à son secours.

Ouais, ça joue aux héros, en plus.

Mais il avait rien, trois fois rien. Il s'es juste ramassé une bouteille dans la gueule, il a juste écrasé un mec sur une vitrine, il s'est juste tapé six petits cons à lui tout seul.

Il a juste failli crever, ce con.

Et il était là, à se marrer. Il a prit des nouvelles de la nana, et puis il s'est cassé.

Bon débarras.

Trois mois plus tard, rebelote. Il se pointe encore une fois aux urgences, encore avec la gueule démolie, il pissait du sang partout. Sauf que cette fois, il ne rigolait plus, il semblait en colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Et moi, j'avais pas eu le temps de l'oublier.

Et avec lui, y'avait un autre mec, sur un autre brancard, qui ne cessait de l'insulter, de traiter sa mère de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il trouvait… rien à faire, ce débile restait de glace.

Mais il l'assassinait du regard.

Ouais, faut que je vous parle de son regard. Ses putain de prunelles. Elles sont vertes. Mais pas le petit vert fadasse qu'il y a dans les yeux des autres cons, non non. Ses iris, elles avaient la couleur de l'émeraude.

Ses iris, elles avaient la couleur de l'absinthe pure.

Lorsqu'il riait, les deux fois d'avant, ses yeux pétillaient et semblaient tout illuminer sur son passage. Et c'était beau, putain il était beau, ce con.

Mais là, il était furieux. Mais pas comme une hystérique, hein. Nan, il était parfaitement immobile, et il transperçait l'autre débile de son regard comme si c'était une lame, il le découpait en rondelles… il avait un regard de tueur, un regard de cinglé.

Et ça lançait des éclairs, ça grillait tout, ça semait le chaos, c'était le règne de la glace et des ténèbres, sur son passage… mais c'était beau.

Putain, qu'il était beau, ce con.

Et je me suis encore retrouvé à m'occuper de son cas. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, cette fois. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me raconte _ça_…

Je n'en revenais pas.

L'ange déchu avec sa belle gueule cassée faisait le trottoir presque tous les soirs.

L'ange déchu avait pas aimé se faire frapper par un client.

Alors l'ange déchu lui avait cassé la gueule. Mais bien, hein. Vous auriez vu la tronche de l'autre pignouf de quarante balais, vous auriez compris ce que c'est que de se faire latter par un ange au regard de tueur.

Puis l'ange déchu s'est calmé. Et il a laissé une larme couler.

Juste une.

Et ça, ça m'a foutu en vrac.

Ouais, parce que cette larme ressemblait à un diamant, et ses yeux à des émeraudes, et les tâches cramoisies sur sa chemise, c'étaient des rubis. Et c'était beau.

Putain de bordel de merde, il était beau, ce con.

Il n'a pas sangloté, en disant d'une voix calme, éteinte, qu'il en pouvait plus de sa vie à la con, qu'il voulait tout arrêter. Il m'a demandé si la prochaine fois, je continuerais de le sauver.

Alors qu'il faisait tout pour crever.

Putain, il faisait tout pour crever, ce con.

J'ai répondu que oui, je continuerais de le sauver, gros débile, c'est mon boulot.

Et puis je lui ai dit qu'aussi, je le sauverais parce qu'il est trop beau, ce con.

Alors on s'est aimé.

_« Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est juste une photo de Toi_

_Juste une photo de Toi_

_Juste une photo de Toi_

_Tout ce que tu laisses, c'est juste une photo de Toi_

_Juste une photo de Toi_

_Juste une photo de Toi… »_

Ouais, on s'est aimé.

C'est contre le code de la déontologie, on sait, et on n'en a rien à foutre. Ouais, je suis vulgaire.

Avant lui, je parlais toujours très bien, j'empruntais même parfois des expressions et des tournures complètement désuets. Mais maintenant, j'en ai plus rien à cirer. Même si c'est mauvais.

Alors ouais, on s'est aimé. Au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde.

Ouais, on a baisé dans sa chambre, dans mon bureau, dans les placards à balais… pire !

On a fait l'amour.

Notion complètement débile que je déteste et dont j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle n'existait plus.

Ouais, il m'a prit dans son lit, ce soir-là. Et puis je suis resté après le service pour qu'on continue. Et putain, j'aimais ça.

Je m'en souviens encore.

Je m'en souviens, de mes genoux qui se meurtrissaient sur ce matelas à la con, je m'en souviens, de son corps allongé sous moi, je m'en souviens, de ses mains qui me caressaient, et de son regard.

Son regard qui m'aimait.

Et son amour, c'était sa joie, sa haine et sa tristesse réunis. Et c'était beau. Et c'était bon.

Putain, il était le plus beau, ce con.

Je m'en souviens, des cris que j'ai retenus. Parce que j'ai eu mal, évidemment, je ne suis pas lui, je ne suis pas invincible, moi.

Et aussi parce que c'était bon, ça ne l'a jamais été autant, ça ne le sera jamais autant que toutes ces fois-là, avec lui, quand il entrait doucement en moi et qu'il me forçait à aller doucement pour pas me faire mal, quand je me forçais à faire doucement pour pas aggraver ses blessures, quand on se forçait à le faire doucement alors qu'on n'avait qu'une envie, une envie presque malsaine de sauvagerie.

Et je me souviens, la veille qu'il sorte de l'hôpital, j'avais déjà déménagé ses affaires chez moi…

Et je me souviens, ce soir-là, on l'a fait sur le toit. Et je l'ai pris en photo avec mon portable, parce que c'était la première fois que je le voyais en bon état.

Plus de sang, plus de pansements.

Et je me souviens, le lendemain, on l'a fait à peine passé la porte d'entrée, et je l'ai pris contre le mur pour la première fois.

Et puis on a crié. A en déranger tout le quartier.

Et ça nous faisait bien marrer.

Et on vivait bien, tous les deux. Quand j'allais bosser, il me manquait, et quand je rentrais, on faisait l'amour.

On faisait l'amour tout le temps. De toutes les façons qui soient. Son corps me faisait l'amour dans toutes les positions, dans tous les coins qu'on trouvait. Sa bouche me faisait l'amour à chaque instant que je passais dans son champ de vision. Ses mains me faisaient l'amour quand je cuisinais, quand j'étais occupé. Son hémisphère droit me faisait l'amour quand on dormait.

Ses prunelles me faisaient l'amour lorsque je jouais du Chopin pour lui…

_« La musique qui s'arrêtent, le rideau qui se baisse… »_

Ah putain, on était heureux, en ce temps-là.

J'étais moins chiant avec les internes, je ne faisais que taquiner les infirmières. Lui n'avait plus à faire le trottoir, n'avait plus de boulots à la con. Lui, il peignait.

Et ses toiles, c'était toutes les merveilles que l'on peut voir dans son regard. Que ça fasse mal ou pas… c'était beau.

Putain, quand il peignait, il était beau, ce con.

On était heureux. Ouais, on était heureux, putain, en ce temps-là.

Et puis il s'est encore planté, avec sa Steed à la con.

Il était pas bourré, il était pas drogué, il portait son casque…

Mais il s'est encore planté, ce con.

Mais cette fois, lorsqu'il a déboulé aux urgences sur une civière, j'ai eu peur.

J'ai eu peur, et putain, j'avais raison.

Parce que pour la première fois, il avait les paupières baissées.

Il avait encore du sang partout, mais il se fendait pas la poire, et il était pas furieux. Lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux, j'étais là, et il a juste souri. Avec son sourire plein d'amour.

Avec son amour plein de joie, de colère, et de tristesse.

Et le tableau était complet. Tout y était. Sa lumière et ses ténèbres. Son calme et son chaos. Les émeraudes scintillantes. Le diamant roulant sur sa peau diaphane. Les rubis, partout. Sur les draps. Sur les mains.

Sur lui.

Tout y était, ou presque.

Manquait son envie de crever.

Manquait son invincibilité.

Il a posé la main sur ma joue…

Il a soufflé mon nom…

_« Et mon sourire disparait quand les lumières s'éteignent… »_

Il a claqué deux secondes plus tard.

Juste là, au creux de mes bras. Tout contre moi.

Et sa main est retombée.

Et ses paupières se sont refermées.

Et son corps s'en est allé.

Et je n'avais plus rien pour m'aimer…

_« Et pour toi, j'étais prêt à remuer Ciel et Terre_

_Mais t'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai fait… »_

C'est la merde.

Je suis paumé.

Je vais plus bosser. Je mange plus. Je dors plus.

Je ne joue plus de Chopin.

Ça fait déjà six mois.

En revanche, j'ai commencé à boire.

Comme toi.

J'ai troqué mon Aston Martin contre une Steed.

Comme toi.

J'ai latté des connards qui m'emmerdaient.

Comme toi.

Ça fait déjà six mois.

J'ai commencé la coke, aussi.

Comme toi.

J'ai abusé des bonnes choses.

Comme toi.

Je me suis retrouvé à l'hosto.

Comme toi.

Mais je me suis fait soigner par un collègue, pas par moi.

J'ai pas trente ans et ma vie s'est arrêtée.

Depuis six mois déjà.

_« J'ai perdu ma bataille, il n'y a plus rien à faire… »_

Ouais, mon premier amour est mort.

Et je suis parti avec lui.

Et je serais bientôt là…

_« J'ai le cœur en vrac, et si je dérape c'est_

_Parce que t'es parti aussi vite que t'es arrivé_

_Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi_

_Maintenant… »_

Je te déteste.

Je te hais.

J'ai bazardé toutes tes affaires, j'ai brûlé toutes nos photos, j'ai tout effacé, tout dégagé…

J'ai gravé ton nom dans ma chair à l'encre noire.

J'ai donné tes toiles à l'hosto.

Je ne joue plus de Chopin, maintenant…

_« Maintenant, je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré_

_J'aurais pas dû te regarder_

_Si t'es plus là, tous ces souvenirs, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?_

_Je veux juste t'oublier… »_

Allez, une dernière trace sur le couvercle du piano.

Toute abîmée, la belle laque noire.

Je finis mon verre de scotch cul-sec, j'empoche la bouteille dans mon blouson.

Je prends la Steed, je vais faire un tour, j'ai plus de coke. J'allume une cigarette.

Une Gauloise, comme toi.

Je roule vite. Bien trop vite.

Mon portable vibre, je décroche quand même.

Le clip pourri et sa jolie musique tournent encore dans ma tête.

Et là, je me souviens.

Ce jour-là.

Sur le toit.

Avec le soleil couchant derrière toi…

_« Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est juste une photo de Toi_

_Juste une photo de Toi_

_Juste une photo de Toi_

_Tout ce que tu laisses, c'est juste une photo de Toi_

_Juste une photo de Toi_

_Juste une photo de Toi… »_

Ah, cette Steed.

La même que la tienne, l'exacte réplique.

Et ce virage. Comme le soir où t'es parti aussi vite que t'es arrivé. Le soir où t'es parti avec une partie de moi.

Le même. Celui-là même.

Sauf que moi, j'ai plus de scotch que d'hémoglobine dans le sang.

Sauf que moi, j'ai plus de coco que d'oxygène dans les poumons.

Sauf que moi, j'ai pas de casque.

Sauf que moi, je préfère regarder ce petit écran plutôt que le virage.

Mais moi non plus, je suis pas invincible, tu sais…

Ah, ce jour-là, sur le toit…

Juste avant que tu sortes de l'hosto…

La première fois que je te voyais à peu près entier.

Putain, ce que t'étais beau, sale con…

_« Tout ce qui me reste, c'est juste une photo de Toi_

_Juste une photo de Toi_

_Juste une photo de Toi_

_Tout ce que tu laisses, c'est juste une photo de Toi_

_Juste une photo de Toi_

_Juste une photo de Toi… »_

.

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oOwari...**

**.**

.

**L'auteur survit de clopes et de REVIEWS.**

**Sauvez les auteurs.**

**Ecrivez-leurs des reviews.**

WWF-GreenPeace-SPA

.

.

.

('tain, j'ai plus que trois clopes... j'ai éclaté deux paquets de trente dans la journée et j'ai oublié de dormir hier... Q_Q)

.

.


End file.
